


Rinka

by amrFF



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, I made my self cry, Manga spoilers for chapter 108 and beyond, Realizations, brief thought of infanticide, i promise it’s a happy ending, no beta we die like shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrFF/pseuds/amrFF
Summary: The thing about being the embodiment of everything is that everything is yours to take until it’s not.Or how Satan becomes Rinka and learns to love.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Satan, Okumura Yukio & Satan, Yuri Egin/Satan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Rinka

**Author's Note:**

> Manga spoilers for chapter 108 and beyond FYI.
> 
> This takes place in an AU where Yuri and Satan make it out of Section 13 and are able to hide. It’s set a few months after the twins are born.

They were entertaining, something new, something to learn about, something to play with but over time they took Yuri from him. Yuri’s attention being drawn away from him and diverted to these two useless things. They didn’t even do much and despite how Yuri told him it would take time for them to grow Satan was impatient. He was Satan, the embodiment of Gehenna, father of demons who were these things to make him wait?

So Satan stands and stares at these things in their crib and wonders if they really are worth keeping around. He can always make more, surely Yuri wouldn’t mind, maybe at first but not in the long run, she always forgave him in the end. Would this time really be any different?

As he reaches his finger, ending in a wickedly sharp claw, down along the human one's cheek and then across it’s neck Satan wonders. His eyes trace the shape of it’s face and meets bright teal eyes slowly blinking away sleep. Eyes so different from his but exactly like Yuri’s, and Satan stares as a small toothless smile stretches across it’s face. A happy gurgle echos softly in the room. It’s answered by it’s sibling’s. He turns to see another pair of eyes, these ones blue and sharp just like his own, stare back at him. Another smile this time filled with tiny fangs but no less soft and no less trusting.

Satan’s fingers stop. Rinka stops. 

He just stares. He looks at these two sleeping lumps of human and Gehenna, a mix of himself and Yuri; and just stares. Stares at Rin, at Yukio. His sons, Yuri’s son, their sons. They made these little creatures, so full of happiness, trust and love. He gave them that.

Rinka’s vision blurs and he reaches his hand up to wipe away the water in his eyes. Tears, Yuri called them tears. 

A soft cooing catches his attention and he looks back at his sons. They are no longer looking at his face, their tiny faces washed with a soft pale blue light. He follows their gaze and sees a heart, his heart.

Rinka’s body lurches forward as he holds back a sob, carefully so very carefully, like he’s picking up glass he reaches in the crib and pulls out his sons. He brings them to rest on his chest like Yuri had taught him again and again and cradles them there. Holds them close and protects them like they are everything, they are everything. 

So Rinka sits, slowly, softly rocking side to side staring at two sleepy eyes as the drift back close. Listens to the soft gurgles and huffs as they, his sons, fall back asleep. In that moment Rinka knows, in a truth that resonates more strongly than his knowledge of being Satan, of being Gehenna, that he would do anything for his children. For those soft little sighs, happy little gurgles. For the tantrums and the mischief. For them, anything, everything for them. So he just sits and stares and cries watching the most important, existence altering beings sleep warm and safe and loved in his arms.

That’s how Yuri finds them the next morning. Satan sitting there staring at his sons in a way that breaks her heart, steals her breath, and gives her hope, such great hope. He looks up at her when she enters and Satan - no Rinka - smiles. Big, joyous, and so, so very full of love, not a love for her but for their sons. An expression she never knew she needed. She answers his smile as she slowly crosses the room and pulls her loves, her first friend, first lover and their children into her arms. 

There they sit as a soft beam of light breaks through the curtains. As the cars rumble by outside in the early morning air. As the rest of the city slowly wakes and goes about the day, they sit. Together warm, safe and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that’s all folks. I also made myself cry so pardon me as a grab some tissues.


End file.
